British Rail Class 105
upright=1.20 | caption = Inside Longsight Diesel TMD, Manchester, December 1983 | interiorimage = | interiorimagealt = | interiorcaption = | service = 1959–1988 | manufacturer = Cravens | factory = | family = | replaced = | yearconstruction = 1956–1959 | yearservice = | refurbishment = | yearscrapped = | numberconstruction= | numberbuilt = : 142, : 108, : 33, 19. Total: 302 cars | numberservice = | numberpreserved = 3 cars | numberscrapped = | formation = 2-cars sets: DMBS-DTCL or DMBS-DMCL, 3 cars sets:DMBS-TCL-DMCL | fleetnumbers = | capacity = | operator = British Rail | depots = | lines = | carbody = | trainlength = | carlength = | width = | height = | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | art-sections = | doors = | maxspeed = | weight = Power cars: Trailer cars: | acceleration = | deceleration = | traction = | engine = Two BUT | poweroutput = each engine | transmission = Mechanical: 4 speed epicyclic gearbox | aux = | powersupply = | hvac = | uicclass = Power cars: 1A′A1′ Trailer cars: 2′2′ | bogies = | brakes = | safety = | coupling = Screw-link couplings , British Standard gangways | multipleworking = ■ Blue Square | gauge = }} , Norfolk.]] station on the last day of diesel services to Moorgate in 1976. ]] The British Rail Class 105 diesel multiple units were built by Cravens Ltd. of Sheffield from 1956 to 1959. The class were built with a side profile identical to British Railways Mark 1 carriage stock, using the same doors and windows. None were selected for refurbishment. The last passenger car was withdrawn from service in 1988. Usage . ]] Norwich was the last depot to operate the Cravens units, with set 30 being returned to green livery, and gaining some celebrity status towards the end of its service life. The unit was, however, contaminated with asbestos and consequently scrapped. Orders Technical details * Builder: Cravens * Introduced: 1956 * Coupling Code: Blue Square * Body: 57 ft 6 in x 9 ft 2 in * Engines: Two BUT, 150 bhp * Transmission: Standard mechanical For coupling codes see British United Traction Preservation Due to the use of asbestos in their construction, and extended usage by BR, the class has fared very badly in preservation. 51485 and 56121 were preserved by the West Somerset Railway but moved to the East Lancashire Railway in 1997 where they are being restored after asbestos stripping. 56456 is based on the Llangollen Railway, working with a Class 127. The National Railway Museum had intended to preserve 53812 - which had been stripped of asbestos but a lack of space prevented this car and the Class 100 coupled to it from being moved to York and they were vandalised beyond repair at Crewe. References *Motive Power Recognition: 3 DMUs. Colin J. Marsden *British Railway Pictorial: First Generation DMUs. Kevin Robertson *British Rail Fleet Survey 8: Diesel Multiple Units- The First Generation. Brian Haresnape *A Pictorial Record of British Railways Diesel Multiple Units. Brian Golding External links * History of the Class 105s 105 Category:Cravens multiple units